


轻与重

by EmilyinRed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyinRed/pseuds/EmilyinRed
Summary: 正文部分句子来自昆德拉的《不能承受的生命之轻》，番外题目与灵感来自兰波。Some of the sentences in this fiction are from Milan Kundera’s “the Unbearable Lightness of Being”.





	轻与重

**Author's Note:**

> 正文部分句子来自昆德拉的《不能承受的生命之轻》，番外题目与灵感来自兰波。  
> Some of the sentences in this fiction are from Milan Kundera’s “the Unbearable Lightness of Being”.

轻与重  
《不能承受的生命之轻》与《星际迷航》同人文  
我想和你一起生活  
在某个小镇，  
共享无尽的黄昏  
和绵绵不绝的钟声。  
在这个小镇的旅店里——  
古老时钟敲出的  
微弱响声  
像时间轻轻滴落。  
有时候，在黄昏，自顶楼某个房间传来笛声，  
吹笛者倚著窗牖，  
而窗口大朵郁金香。  
此刻你若不爱我，我也不会在意。  
在房间中央，一个磁砖砌成的炉子，  
每一块磁砖上画著一幅画：  
一颗心，一艘帆船，一朵玫瑰。  
而自我们唯一的窗户张望，  
雪，雪，雪。  
你会躺成我喜欢的姿势：慵懒，  
淡然，冷漠。  
一两回点燃火柴的刺耳声。  
你香烟的火苗由旺转弱，  
烟的末梢颤抖著，颤抖著  
短小灰白的烟蒂——连灰烬  
你都懒得弹落——  
香烟遂飞舞进火中。  
——《我想和你一起生活》茨维塔耶娃  
  
  
1  
人类信奉上帝，真主，或是哪位无上的神灵，其表象是近乎极端的个人崇拜，而本质源于对命运的绝对臣服。命运，一个太过沉重的词汇，重得如同某种诅咒，直击人灵魂最脆弱之处。  
  
但他不是人类，他从不脆弱，在坚固的逻辑盔甲下，他几乎感受不到所谓宿命的淫威，命运于他，就像一片极轻的羽毛，在空中翻飞而下，轻柔地碰触地面，不带一点声音。初来地球，他鄙夷人类骨子里的怯懦。人类生而畏惧，畏惧疼痛，畏惧饥饿，畏惧死亡，畏惧命运，于是他们为漫长的生命筑起软壁牢房，把自己囚禁其中，畏缩度日。他相信，通往真理的大门永远不会为人类打开。但后来，他遇到了一个来自爱荷华的人类，他智慧，勇敢，拥有笃定的信念和清澈的蓝色瞳孔，他的思想如星辰般耀眼，灵魂如落雪般洁白。在夜深人静之时，凝视着那人熟睡的面孔，史波克会卸下冷冰冰的盔甲，在柔软的心底，他竟也不禁感叹起那片羽毛创造出的种种小把戏。生命中的那些偶然巧合，竟是如此妙不可言。  
  
吉姆在沉睡。他总是睡得很沉，裹在被子里的身体蜷成汤勺形，嘴唇微微张开，就像个孩子。他喜欢握着瓦肯人的手，因为在冗长的梦境里，童年时代的不幸遭遇和曾在太空经历的战斗都会变成血腥的梦魇，紧紧缠住他，将他拖入黑暗的深渊。他紧闭着双眼，同那些无形的长触手格斗着，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，额头渗出细密的汗珠。每当此时，史波克会在链接的另一端，用温柔的抚摸呼唤他的爱人，把他带回现实。吉姆醒后，他捂住他冰冷的手，轻吻那些颤抖的指尖，他从中感受到了痛苦，仿佛吉姆的手指连接着他的大脑。  
  
他们连接链接已有十年。当他看着怀里的人重又陷入安眠，听着他的心脏发出有力的咚咚声，总会感到安心和平静。可这会儿，一阵奇异的畏惧感突然涌上他的心头，因为所谓的命运。命运是如此奇妙，如果当初他没有选择星际学院，如果他没有参与小林丸测试的编程，如果他没有登上企业号……一切都会变得不同。但这些偶然与偶然的碰撞成就了最终的必然——那宇宙中没有任何一个方程式可以解释的魔力。  
  
无法用科学解释的事情总会带给他压迫感，可这种压迫感却是如此甜蜜。如同小鸟儿一齐飞落在阿西西的圣方济各的肩头，偶然的巧合在最初的一刻便一齐降临，爱情就这样诞生了。如今他躺在宇宙中最耀眼的男人身旁，与他分享相同频率的呼。  
  
2  
他看着镜子里的自己。他确实老了。他不再是那个意气风发的年轻舰长，他的眼角出现了皱纹，脸颊也有些松弛了，他的金发中掺杂了不易察觉的银丝，他的睡眠里充斥着可怖的影像。办公室生活消磨了他探索未知的野心，也消退了他的爱欲，如今他渴望平静的生活胜过危机四伏的探险，他想和史波克共同入睡胜过和他欢爱。  
  
他再一次看向镜中的男人。  
  
他试图透过肉体看自己，于是常照镜子，但引他走到镜子前的并不是虚荣心。小的时候，他的继父生活在一个没有羞耻的世界，在他眼里，世界只不过是一个巨大的肉体集中营，一具具肉体彼此相像，而灵魂是根本看不见的。他带各色女人回家，毫不避讳地在孩子们面前和她们亲热。小吉姆把自己关在黑暗的卧室里，但屋外淫荡的尖叫声穿透薄薄的墙壁，一击击鞭打着他的自尊。他用手使劲堵住耳朵，浑身颤抖。  
  
他在肉体上寻找灵魂，所以他照镜子。透过脸部的线条，他看见了自己的灵魂，他也忘记了鼻子不过是给肺输送氧气的一个管道口，他从中看到的，是自己本质的忠实表露。  
  
在他后来混乱的青春期里，他沉迷于酒精与性，有些时候，他甚至在心底认同了继父的人生哲学。灵魂，不存在的。直到他遇见了史波克。看到他的第一眼，在学院人头攒动的礼堂，他感到胃中一沉，视野里好像只剩下了他。他不知道这是怎么回事。再后来他吻了他，始终闭着眼睛。那时他感到身体里的什么东西要冲出禁锢着它的牢笼。瓦肯人的舌头温柔地划过他的唇齿，连在他身上的医疗仪器哔哔作响，医生愤怒的咆哮从远方传来。他的大脑一片空白，然后，灵魂的船员振臂高挥地冲出肉体的甲板，他找到了自己的灵魂。  
  
3  
清晨5:30的旧金山，天色还灰蒙蒙的，半透明的月亮挂在天边，仿佛永远不会消失在白日。海风微凉，轻柔地抚过史波克的脸颊，他转过头，看见蔚蓝色的宁静海湾，就像吉姆湿润、柔软的蓝眼睛。  
  
在木栈道的尽头有一家面包房，每天早晨史波克都在那里买早餐。小猪总是等不及回家就要吃掉她那只羊角面包。面包叼在嘴里，她也不忘在路过糖果店时殷勤地蹭蹭史波克的腿，像个疯丫头一样围着他打转，以求得一块巧克力的奖励。小女孩儿总是抵御不住美食的诱惑，吉姆告诉他。  
  
他们的女儿小猪，从基因上来说和这个吉姆起的名字没有一点关系，但在性状上却有那么一点相似。她是一只漂亮的金毛巡回猎犬，有着一身漂亮的金色毛发，喜欢吃甜食，喜欢傻傻地叫，喜欢往爸爸们的怀里扑。她是宇宙中最幸福的姑娘。  
  
他曾幻想过有一个真正的孩子，有着尖耳朵，蓝眼睛，善良，勇气和逻辑。但他知道这对吉姆意味着什么，他清楚他的童年，他内心深处的恐惧和那些纠缠不休的梦魇，就像熟悉他脊椎上的每段凹陷。他的爱人已背负太多苦难，他怕再多的重量会压倒他，让他支离破碎。  
  
他爱小猪，就像爱他们真正的孩子。  
  
4  
他穿着白T恤和复古的牛仔裤，干净得没有一丝胡渣儿的脸上带了副书生气的黑框眼镜。他拢了拢额前的头发，确保它们拽拽地立起来。走在学院宽敞的草坪上，没有人操着官腔喊他中将，没有人在背后指指点点，小声议论着这个著名的企业号前舰长。他真是爱死这种一身轻松的感觉了。等等，他有多久没用“爱死”这个词了？  
  
一对情侣正在山毛榉下约会。男孩儿倚坐在隆起的树根旁，笑吟吟地看着女孩儿在他面前举着书本声情并茂地诵读。阳光打在女孩儿栗色的卷发和她线条尚未凌厉起来的脸颊上，亮晶晶的。  
  
吉姆走进了教学楼，从后门悄悄溜进了一间教室，那里面正在进行着外星生物课。瓦肯教授对这个旁听生的迟到一点也不惊讶，他甚至没有多看来人一眼，但吉姆已经在链接里感受到了浅浅的愉悦感，还有，一点点醋意。  
  
我预计课堂结束后会有不少于四名女学生向你表达爱慕之意。  
怎么，你害怕了吗？  
  
然而，害怕的是吉姆。他看着教室里的男孩女孩们，他们是那么年轻，讲台上的史波克也是那么年轻，和十几年前他们在礼堂相遇时比，他几乎没有怎么变老。十年后，二十年后，岁月还是不会在他身上留下太多痕迹，五十年后，他甚至还能和可汗再打上一架，可那时候他要面对的就不是可汗，而是真真正正的死亡了，史波克不会打赢它的，它注定要带走吉姆，死亡注定要成为横亘在他们中间的一堵坚不可摧的墙，而现在时间已在他们中间筑起了一面玻璃，越筑越厚。  
  
他的心一沉。当肉体消亡后灵魂将去往何处？是化作一缕青烟随风消散还是抵达人类不可预知的五维空间，亦或是进入平行宇宙，开始新一世的生命？太多太多的可能，但它们都不重要。  
  
重要的是史波克，他的爱人，将在这个沉重的四维世界里度过百年的孤独。  
  
他想起儿时看过的童话《小王子》，他至今也记得故事的结尾，“只见一道黄色的闪电从他脚边掠过。他纹丝不动地站了片刻，没有喊叫。他慢慢地倒下，像树被砍倒那样，甚至连声音也没有，因为地上全是沙子。”  
  
他多么希望能像小王子一样离开这个世界，风将吹动沙子，填平他站立处的凹陷，一如时间将掩埋他在这世界留下的痕迹。可是有谁会来陪伴他驯养的狐狸，有谁会照顾他挚爱的玫瑰？  
  
一段记忆突然涌入他的心头。那时他们刚刚建立关系，在地球休假时遇到了旧金山几十年不遇的大雪。他连哄带骗地把怕冷的瓦肯人拉出门打雪仗。当金发落满了白雪，他自己打趣道：“下一次旧金山下这么大的雪时我的头发要像雪一样白了吧。”脸上带着冻僵的微笑，心中却是难以言说的悲哀。  
  
瓦肯人认认真真地掸掉了他头上的雪，深黑色的眼睛目不转睛地看着他，几乎是一字一顿地说，“那就让我一点点看着他们变白。”  
  
可是不，我不想让你看着我变老。那太残忍了，你不该和我承受这份沉重。  
  
吉姆从椅子上站起，离开了教室。  
  
5  
他在一棵山毛榉下找到了吉姆。他们沉默地走回家。公寓就在学院旁边，走路只要十五分钟，但这十五分钟对史波克来说也太艰难了。他在链接里看到了吉姆的恐惧，他想马上把他搂在怀里，抚摸他，安慰他，告诉他他会永远陪在他身边，永远。  
  
房门一打开，小猪就迫不及待地扑进了吉姆怀里。吉姆捋了捋她头上柔顺的毛，然后顺从地蹲下来，好让她尽情地舔他的胸口。  
  
“乖孩子，今天有没有乱翻爸爸的抽屉啊？啊！你又偷吃巧克力了！我跟你说，你要是再这么吃下去就没有小公狗爱了！还是说你喜欢小母狗？嗯？”吉姆边说边挠着女儿的肚皮，眼睛笑成了弯弯的月牙儿。  
  
史波克感到身体里的什么在融化，一股温暖的情感正在淹没他的理智。他的眼眶湿润了。  
  
吉姆没有像往常一样把小猪带进客厅，而是把他送进了储物室，然后关上了门。他走进了卧室，史波克知道，他们需要谈一谈。  
  
他跟着吉姆走了进去，吉姆回过头看他，眼神忧伤，带着他读不懂的情绪。  
  
“Ashayam，我不在乎你是否年轻，是否漂亮，我爱的是——”  
  
吉姆倾身，用一个吻打断了他。他们嘴唇相触的一刻，他感到一阵心痛，吉姆的痛苦，也是他的。  
  
他把吉姆揽进怀里，哄孩子似的抚摸他脖颈处冰凉的皮肤。吉姆不顾一切地吻他，颤抖着，微微抽泣着。浅灰色的窗帘合着，房间里光线昏暗，他看不见吉姆脸颊的泪珠，但知道他在哭。他用手指拂去爱人脸上的潮湿，手却被那人紧紧抓住，他们十指相握，头靠在彼此的肩上，在静默无言中拥抱着。仿佛过了一个世纪，吉姆平静了下来，他在床边坐下，并没有放开史波克的手。瓦肯人的耳尖渐渐染上墨绿，他倾身靠向他的人类，炙热的气息打在对方的唇角。吉姆闭上了眼睛。  
  
他始终闭着眼睛，因为害怕在史波克脸上看到太深的爱意。  
  
当吉姆疲惫地躺在他的颈窝里，半阖着眼睛休息时，史波克想起了他们的第一次温存。那是一年中的最后一天，他们在约克城休假，没等到新年的钟声敲响吉姆就有些醉了，史波克在麦考伊医生的要求下带他回了自己的房间。几个吻后事情变得一发不可收拾。他记得窗外烟火绚烂，照亮了吉姆沉浸在欢愉中的脸庞，那双夺目的蓝眼睛，蒙着薄薄一层水汽，比宇宙中任何一颗恒星都要耀眼，足以照亮他的世界。  
  
然后他又在记忆中看到了那个无力地倚在隔离玻璃上的吉姆，明亮的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，绝望地看着另一边的他。当它们一点点暗淡下来，他的世界也变得黑暗无光。那种心碎感，他一辈子也不会忘记。  
  
但他终将离他而去，终将像一片羽毛在空中划过，落入泥土，不留痕迹，终将从他的生命中消失。  
  
生命是如此沉重，又是如此轻薄。  
  
6  
他跟随着史波克来到一间白色的房间，屋子中央有一张床，像是空旷的舞厅中凸起的舞台。床的左右是精密的医疗仪器。嘀——嘀的声音有节奏地响着，在寂静中显得突兀而恐怖。吉姆注意到床上的老人。他满头白发，脸颊凹陷，皮肤上布满皱纹，像一只干瘪的酸果子。他的眼皮沉重地合着，仿佛陷入了永恒的沉睡。  
  
史波克在床边坐下，轻轻握住了老人的手。吉姆想问问他这个老人是谁，他们在哪里，但在他张开嘴的同时，史波克苦涩地呼唤了一声：“Jim。”不是对他，而是对病床上的老人。  
  
吉姆呆住了。不，这不可能，那不是吉姆柯克，真正的吉姆是我，还年轻，健康，有力。他大声叫着史波克的名字，希望他能转过身，可他好像什么也没听到，只是专注地凝视着那个老人。吉姆恍惚了，他仔细观察着老人，那人有和他一样的额头，一样的鼻子，一样的下巴…一阵恐惧感向他袭来，他需要立刻带史波克离开这里，不能拖一秒。他抓住他的肩膀，突然间一阵巨大的电子音响起。  
  
他猛地睁开眼睛，黑暗中，是PADD发出刺眼的光和那个声音——紧急通知的提示音。他从床头柜上抓过PADD，上面有一条醒目的文字：柯克中将，联邦精进号飞船于中立区边缘遭克林贡极端分子劫持。速来总部。  
  
史波克也醒了，他在吉姆身旁看到了PADD上的讯息，敏锐地问：“为什么是精进号？如果它只是艘商船，不会引起克林贡人的兴趣。”  
  
“我的指挥官，你还是那么犀利。精进号的确不是商用飞船，它上面的东西比几箱麦酒值钱多了。我们拿到了它，却让别人知道了。”吉姆边说边系制服的扣子，“联邦出了叛徒。”  
  
“听命于克林贡人？”  
  
“从来没有谁听命于谁。所有人都只为自己的那块蛋糕卖命，所有人都知道阴谋就在自己身边上演，所有人都会保密，欺骗和背叛。”他的嘴角微微抖了抖，疲惫的眼神停留在史波克身上。  
  
“Jim，你脸色不好。”史波克说，他在吉姆的脸上看到了绝望。  
  
“那些梦，老毛病。”他嘟囔着，避开了史波克的眼睛。  
  
史波克开飞行器送他。吉姆一直在用PADD和联邦高层交涉，两人一路无言。但史波克能够感受到吉姆的焦虑和不安。  
  
到了总部，他对吉姆说：“我在这里等你。”  
  
“不用了。还不知道要和克林贡人谈多久，你先回去吧。小猪不喜欢一个人过夜。”他在史波克脸上亲了亲，然后走下了飞行器。  
7  
他第一次见到吉姆，是在学院外的小酒吧。那时他正走在回教师公寓的路上，经过酒吧门口，他听见一阵混着标准语脏话，尖叫声和拳头砸在肉上的砰砰声的杂音，他侧过头，看见吧台旁一个穿着红色学员制服的男孩正被三个打扮朋克的罗慕兰人暴击，像只小猫一样做着无用的反抗。教师的责任感让他停住了回家的脚步，转身走进了酒吧。在他“我是名外星生物学教授，我可以用一根手指让你的后半生在床上度过”的开场白和死亡凝视后，两个罗慕兰人识趣的放开了男孩，对那个还抓着男孩肩膀不放手的家伙，他使用了神经掐。他的同伴小跑着把他抬出去了。  
  
满脸是血的男孩已经昏过去了，在确定他没有生命危险后，他用通讯器呼叫了校医院，然后把人托付给了被吓得不轻的酒吧老板。  
  
他对吉姆并没有所谓的一见钟情，在那个酒吧里，看着他红肿的脸，他只感到了吉姆强烈的自毁倾向。  
  
这种倾向从他儿时延续到了现在。  
  
史波克以为“和克林贡人谈”是指在宽敞的会议室隔着大屏幕和那些挟持者谈判，而不是开着艘星舰直接到克林贡飞船前，更不是被传送到克林贡人的面前。  
  
吉姆进入总部后，他不好的预感一直没有消失。也许他不该让吉姆来的。不，他早该料到会发生什么，他应该和吉姆一起去的。但这些都太晚了。  
  
链接被鲜血浸染的那一瞬，他几乎要晕过去。  
  
手术持续了近十个小时，史波克在心中拜访了人类创造出的所有神灵，只要他的吉姆能活着，他可以放弃一切。当麦考伊医生面无血色地走出手术室时，已经做好了最坏打算的他还是控制不住地颤抖起来。  
  
“放心吧，那只小兔崽子会活下去的。不过你得给他一些时间。”  
  
麦考伊说的时间是三个星期。这三个星期，史波克几乎住在了医院，他看着他们给吉姆换药，摘下一块块带血的纱布。一管管的无针注射器扎在吉姆的脖颈，可他却没有一点反抗。呼吸机摘掉后，他给他清理掉脸上的胡茬，吉姆从来不喜欢留胡子，他觉得那样会影响史波克和他接吻的感觉。他用温水给他擦试身体，那些皮肤苍白，带着一道道或浅或深的伤痕和血痂。史波克从未感到过如此沉重的痛苦。  
  
终于，吉姆的眼皮抖动了几下，睁开了。他迷离的眼神在史波克脸上聚焦，几秒后，他开口，嗓音沙哑。“精进号呢？”。  
  
“在它该在的地方，很安全。”  
  
“我们和克林贡人开战了吗？”  
  
“不。没有战争，一切都好。”史波克温和地说。  
  
吉姆点了点头，随即陷入了沉默。他瞪着眼睛恍惚地看着史波克足足半分钟，好像从来没有见过瓦肯人一样。“Spock，链接呢？我感受不到它了。”   
  
“你的身体太虚弱，不足以维持链接，它断掉了。我们以后可以再接上它。”  
  
“断掉了…我还以为我们离婚了。”吉姆苦涩地笑了笑，当笑声停止，他轻声说：“Spock，对不起，我总是对不起你，但你知道我必须上克林贡人的飞船，为了更多人的利益，我必须，我只能毁灭自己。我以为再也见不到你了……原谅我。”  
  
史波克轻轻地摇了摇头，握住了他的手。  
  
“你知道吗，我做了个古怪的梦。”吉姆眨了眨眼，“我梦见自己被相位枪击中后身体一点点缩小，最后变成了一只野兔，灰色的那种。我在田野里奔跑，麦穗在我头顶摇晃，金色的谷壳像雪一样飘下，打在我毛茸茸的身体上。然后你出现了，从后面抱住我。你捧着我，告诉我不必再逃跑了。可我使劲在你怀里挣扎，我咬了你，你仍不放手。我咬我自己，你哭了。”  
8   
关在医院当病号的日子总是显得无比漫长，却也是吉姆难得的清闲时光，没有无聊的会议，没有郁闷的谈话，也没有繁杂的外交活动。他在病床上看完了乌胡拉送来的《莎士比亚戏剧选》，那些充斥着古英语的冗长词句曾是他高中文学课的噩梦，现在看来却富有激情与张力，带给人难以言说的震撼。和史波克在一起的日子磨平了他的浮躁和冲动。爱情起初如一簇噼啪作响的篝火，炙热的温度中，理智趋于沸腾，欲望燃烧得疯狂，吉姆觉得整夜与瓦肯人缠绵都不能表达他对他的爱。日久天长后，他们熟悉彼此如同熟悉自己，不论是肉体还是内心。这时爱情更像是水，温软绵长，不留痕迹地静静流淌。  
  
真正的爱情给人宁静。  
  
傍晚，史波克在医院陪吉姆下棋。在他们最开始的暧昧期，吉姆热衷于在从事这项智力活动时挑逗他禁欲系的大副，瓦肯人的脸一阵绿一阵白真是可爱极了。如今下棋，他们并不多说话，因为沉默不再意味着空虚。  
  
棋子握在手里，他突然抬头盯着史波克的脸庞，观察起那坚毅的轮廓和锋利的唇线。它们属于这个宇宙中最冷酷的种族，也属于他这个渺小的人类。就在那个瞬间，吉姆第一次感到自己拥有史波克。是的，他实实在在地，完完全全地拥有这个美丽的男人。他是幸福的。史波克注意到了他的失神，微微侧过头，带着关切与疑惑看着他，“头又疼了吗？”他问。  
  
吉姆看着他温暖的棕色眼睛，它们曾经透着彻骨的寒冷和漠然，如今却带着人类的饱满情感。  
  
“没有。”吉姆说，“我想到了一个关于永恒的神话故事。”  
  
即使没有了链接，史波克也看得透吉姆的心思。因为此时此刻，他也想到了那个叫西西弗的男人，那个被诸神惩罚周而复始搬动巨石的可怜人。他曾不解于希腊式的浪漫和吉姆从中得到的感动，如今，他明白了。  
  
“Spock，神的巨石和永恒轮回哪个更沉重？”  
  
他沉吟了一会儿，然后缓缓开口，“它们都是沉重的，但是我想，对于西西弗，它们又都不是。”  
  
“你说的对，Spock。西西弗拥有巨石上的每一个颗粒，高山上的每一粒尘土，他背负着深重的苦难，却也掌握着自己的的命运。在每一次的攀爬中，他都发现了新的美好。永恒于它是轻盈的。他是幸福的。”  
  
“西西弗是幸福的。”史波克重复道，然后将他的王向前一格。他也俯身向前，捧住他的“后”的脸颊，在上面落下了浅浅的一吻。病房淡黄色的灯光打在吉姆脸上，照出了一片红晕。这次他没有闭眼。  
  
9  
几个星期只摄入流食，吉姆瘦削了不少，鉴于在短时间内他还不能承受从地球前往新瓦肯这样的长途旅程，以及史波克的父亲正带领着几名瓦肯学者在地球考察，他们决定在地球修复断掉的链接。  
  
当金色的链接旋转着交织到一起时，吉姆灵魂的船员雀跃着冲上了他肉体的甲板，这种感觉真是奇妙。当他在脑海中再一次感受到史波克，他的世界再一次完整了。  
  
治疗结束后，史波克和瓦肯治疗师在病房里讨论着宇宙生物学中新兴的动物细胞融合技术。沙瑞克大使对吉姆说：“出去走走吗？”  
  
他们在医院洁白的走廊里慢慢散步，吉姆恭敬地说：“谢谢您带治疗师来，大使。”  
  
“不必客气，孩子。”大使客气地说，“其实，我该谢谢你。史波克和你在一起后，越来越有——用你们的话来说,人情味儿。”  
  
吉姆心头一紧，心想，完了，我把他的儿子带坏了，要被岳父批判了。  
  
“我在他身上看到了他母亲。”大使幽幽地说，嘴角有一丝颤抖，“的确，我们是崇尚理智的种族，我们视情感如弊病。但是，我不得不说，没有感情、只有逻辑的生命和一片枯萎的树叶没有区别。史波克是两个世界的孩子，我曾害怕他的特殊使他走向逻辑的极端，那会伤了阿曼达的心……但你拯救了他，Jim。”  
  
吉姆张开了嘴，又闭上。他几乎快忘了，史波克的父亲，娶了一位地球女性，一个过早地离开了他们的女人。  
  
“如果阿曼达能看到现在的史波克，她不会伤心的，她会为他骄傲。她也会为你感到骄傲，Sarek。”他坚定地说，希望能够给大使安慰。  
  
“谢谢你。”大使恢复了往日平淡的语气，也许刚才他的感情流露太多了。  
  
他们继续在走廊里走着，沉默无语。突然，吉姆说：“沙瑞克大使，我知道这很冒昧，但…你知道，人类的寿命比瓦肯人短很多。当你爱上阿曼达的时候，你有没有想过，终有一天,她…她会…”他说不下去了。  
  
“她会先我而去？”大使沉吟了一会儿，“是的，我想过。个体的死亡是不可避免的，即使我们同为瓦肯人，或同为地球人，也只有1.2%的可能性在同一时刻死去。也就是说，我们中终有一人将在孤独中度过余生…只不过对于我来说，余生是后半生。我想念她，我无法停止地想念她，但是我要孤独地继续我的生活，继续探索，继续工作，这才是纪念她的方式。”他转头看着吉姆，直视着他的双眼，“如果她还活着，有一天她老了，头发变成银白色，我依然会爱他，我会怀念她年轻时的模样，但我爱当下的她胜过从前的她和未来的她。我不仅爱她的容貌，也不仅爱她的生命，我爱的是她的灵魂，她不会随着青春、肉体和生命消亡的灵魂。”  
  
“当然，有一种办法可以让你的生命延续，当你走后，让你的一部分继续留在史波克身边。”沙瑞克大使露出了在人类也可以称得上微笑的表情，“去养育一个孩子吧。”  
10  
吉姆离开医院时夏天已经快要结束了。推开家门，很久没有见到爸爸的小猪激动地狂吠，几乎要围着他跳舞。  
  
下午史波克和他带着小猪去了公园，久违的家庭游。小猪在大草地上撒欢儿，尽情地奔跑，跳跃。看着女儿疯玩儿，吉姆露出了父亲般骄傲的笑容。  
  
他在印着向日葵和雏菊的冰淇淋车前买了一支巧克力甜筒。史波克在链接里表达了不满：你的身体还没完全康复！  
我又不是生理期的姑娘！  
  
想着吉姆就咬下了一大口冰淇淋。史波克马上生气地夺走了他手中的甜筒。  
  
吉姆没有和他抢，所以——  
  
史波克有点醉了。  
  
他和他的人类并排躺在柔软的草甸上，微风拂起吉姆的金发，他将它们捋顺，然后在吉姆脸上亲了又亲。  
  
“你的脸真绿。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“Spock，你爱我吗？”  
  
“我爱你，Ashayam。我爱你胜过爱一切。我爱你身体的每一部分，我爱你的声音，爱你的脾气，我爱你的所有。我爱快乐的你，也爱生气的你和难过的你，但比起总是拿生命冒险的你，我更爱温顺地躺在我怀里，任我摆布的你。”说着，他把吉姆搂进怀里。  
  
“可是我们不能拥有永恒。”  
  
“我希望永远和你生活在一起，永远像现在这样抱着你，但如果不能，我也将穷尽我的生命去爱慕你。Jim，你是我的舰长，你终将引领着我与你相逢，不论我们经历了怎样的分别。”他一口气说完这些，脸又绿了一层。  
  
从未听过如此傻乎乎如此直白又如此深情的情话的吉姆笑了，他搂过史波克，和他交换了一个绵长的瓦肯吻。小猪在远处叫了起来。  
  
“我们真不该在小孩子面前做这些。”吉姆大笑着说。  
  
“她不是小孩子了。在人类的年龄里，她已进入青春期。”史波克反驳。  
  
“好吧，随你。不过我还是个宝宝，对吧？”  
  
吉姆躺在史波克怀里，听着他腹腔中有力的心跳。金色的阳光洒在他们身上，视野所及都被镀上了金色。不远处，小猪在执着地追赶着一只蝴蝶，孩子们嬉笑打闹的声音萦绕在耳边，他从未感到如此幸福。  
  
你知道，故事的结局并不重要。以后的事情就留给以后吧，他还有大把的时间来考虑未来。如今细胞融合和体外子宫技术都发展到临床阶段，也许他们会有个孩子，或者几个。也许他们会辞掉工作，环游世界，毕竟宇宙探索了那么久，在这个蔚蓝色的星球上却还有太多地方没有涉足。也许还有许多也许，谁知道呢？  
  
最终小猪还是没有追求到蝴蝶女士，但她开心地叼着一只蒲公英跑回了吉姆身边，吉姆笑盈盈地接过花儿，一个快要四十岁的男人，像个孩子一样鼓足了腮帮，热情地吹散了蒲公英，蓝汪汪的眼睛笑成了两弯新月。数不尽的针叶在空中悬浮而下，像轻盈的羽毛，温柔地亲吻大地。  
  
—FIN—  
番外：找到了它，永恒  
“不愧是乌胡拉，叫前男友的丈夫给自己证婚。”吉姆一手挽着史波克，一手举着杯香槟，打趣道。  
  
“我想你是作为她和蒙哥马利的朋友来证婚的。”史波克皱了皱眉头，“地球人并不喜欢邀请前任的现任参加婚礼，你的前女友们从未邀请我去她们的婚礼。”他强调了“们”字。  
  
“嘿，指挥官，注意你的言辞！”吉姆放开了史波克的胳膊，不满地撅了撅嘴，“如果你在小林丸测试后就把我搞定不就没有那些女孩们了吗？”  
  
“但我记得你还和一个叫Gary的男学员交往过？”  
  
“谁告诉你的！这完全是胡扯！Spock，我和Gary绝对不是那种关系，你要相信我，你是我的第一个男朋友，当然也是唯一一个。我们第一次，你知道，在约克城，你看到我有多紧张，多手足所措的，对吧？我要是和别的男人——”史波克用吻淹没了他的话。  
  
我在和你开玩笑，Ashayam  
什么？瓦肯人也会开玩笑！  
瓦肯人不开玩笑，但我是半个地球人。  
这是犯规，Spock！  
  
远处的吵闹声打断了他们的思绪，穿着苏格兰短裙的斯科特横抱起了他美丽的新娘，在众人的欢呼中吻了她。  
  
吉姆笑了，在企业号上他从未想过绰号完美小姐的通讯官会和神经兮兮的工程师走到一起，不过又有谁想得到他会和史波克爱得死去活来呢？  
  
谁又想得到老骨头会把Jo的手交到另一个男人手中呢？他一定会是个糟糕的岳父，吉姆打心底可怜那个幸运又倒霉的男人。谁又想得到他们最宠爱的领航员，那个永远奶声奶气的男孩会申请没有返航的第四象限深空任务？现在他已经到达距离地球几亿光年的地方了吧，那里会不会很黑？他会不会感到害怕？不，他相信他的男孩，他勇敢，坚强，终将在所有人看不到的地方创造出光明。还有他酷酷的亚洲舵手，谁想得到他在退役后开起了寿司店，每天早起为女儿做爱心便当？  
  
他又笑了，史波克歪了歪头，表示不解。“命运可真神奇。”他说，史波克点了点头，他已想到吉姆所想。  
  
不远处，婚礼上的乐队正在演奏一首舒缓的民歌，吉他和风笛的旋律悠扬安详，让吉姆想起爱荷华的金色田野和苹果树荫下的阵阵清风。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在低沉的歌声中。  
  
I’ll walk beside you through the eventi-de  
我将与你并肩，穿越雾霭沉沉  
I’ll walk beside you through the passing years  
我将与你并肩，走过往昔岁月  
Through days of clouds and sunshine, joys and tears  
光明与阴暗，欣悦抑或苦难  
And when the great call comes, the sunset gleams  
当终期于尽，落日的余晖闪烁消逝  
I’ll walk beside you to the land of dreams  
我会与你并肩，抵达伊甸园的彼岸  
I’ll walk beside you through the world today  
今日我与你并肩穿过世界  
I’ll look into your eyes and hold your hand  
凝视你的双眼，紧握住你的手  
I’ll walk beside you through the golden land  
我会与你并肩，走向金色国度的尽头  
  
吉姆睁开眼睛，别过头看向大海。时值正午，天空湛蓝澄澈，金色的阳光肆意洒在旧金山港铅蓝色的海水上，海潮带着点点波光滚动翻涌，像饱含着星光，像揉碎了钻石。  
  
“蓝色和金色是我最中意的颜色。”史波克也转了过来，望着大海。  
  
“我更爱蓝色和金色交织在一起的样子。”吉姆看着他的爱人，柔声说，“知道吗，我找到了它。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“永恒。那是太阳与大海交相辉映。”*  
  
“永恒。”史波克的舌尖三次抵住上颚，慢慢说出这个优雅的词汇，他感到腹腔中有股热流在剧烈地流动，他也找到了它，“永恒，就是这个瞬间。”  
  
*出自兰波《地狱里的一季·狂想》  
—番外完—


End file.
